Parisien
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] [Luka-centric] OS 1 :Il a Rimbaud, Hugo et Baudelaire à son chevet, et puis, il rêve./OS 2 : Petite chanson sur Chloé. (PAS de Luchloé)
1. Parisien

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des 24H du FoF qui ont commencé ce 14 juillet à minuit et durera jusqu'au 15 juillet à minuit (ou 14 juillet à 23h59, si c'est plus clair), où on devait écrire sur le thème Mettre les voiles. Ce texte a été rédigé en 38 minutes.

Bonne lecture !

Parisien

Luka est un adolescent parisien comme on en voit tous les jours, cultivé, politisé, et quand le ciel est gris il s'invente une âme de poète. Il a Rimbaud, Baudelaire, Hugo et Genet sur sa table de chevet, il écoute les Beatles et Nina Simone en vinyle, il achète les CDs de Jagged Stone et, de temps en temps, il s'allume une cigarette à la terrasse d'un café en parlant de ce qu'il a entendu sur France Inter la veille avec des amis plus âgés qu'il s'est fait en festival.

Il porte un T-shirt Jagged Stone, un jean bien coupé, et dans son armoire, il a une marinière agnès b. qu'il enfile parfois. Il a des converses qu'il ne change que quand elles sont usées jusqu'à la moelle, il s'achète du vernis à ongles noir chez Yves Rocher et tous les printemps il va au cinéma avec sa sœur et sa mère. Il déteste son père parce que c'est plus facile que d'admettre qu'il l'aime, il dit à sa mère et sa sœur qu'il les aime parce qu'Anarka lui a montré que c'était important.

Il lit _Le Monde_, _National_ _Geographic_, _Le_ _Canard_ _Enchaîné_ et la presse musicale : il parle du déclin du papier et grince contre ceux qui ne savent pas tenir leur droite dans les escalators. Il se reconnaît dans les chansons de Renaud, Brassens, Joe Dassin et Charles Aznavour.

Vraiment, le parisien typique.

Et comme tous les parisiens, il rêve de quitter Paris. Il se voit prendre sa guitare et ses converse et puis partir loin, loin de la ville et loin du bruit. Il rêve de l'océan dont sa mère parle si bien, d'une vie libre et romantique, avec des aventures, des rencontres dans des tavernes en Bretagne, des paysages et un voilier qui vogue au milieu d'une mer grise et tumultueuse.

Il rêve de partir avec sa guitare et de chanter pour gagner son pain, il rêve de rejoindre la campagne britannique, de jouer ses chansons dans des pubs où d'anciens rockers le prendraient sous son aile.

Juste, mettre les voiles et voir ce qu'il y a vraiment de l'autre côté du périphérique. Voir la France, l'Europe et peut-être le reste, entendre l'accent du Sud et de la campagne, rire en Catalan et boire en Alsacien.

C'est son rêve, depuis toujours. Il lit des récits de voyages, Jules Verne, regarde les biopics des célébrités qu'il admire, et il rêve, il rêve.

Et comme tous les parisiens, il ne quittera jamais Paris, parce que c'est trop grand, parce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, parce qu'il y a toujours des gens à voir ici et nulle part ailleurs. Il pensait partir après le BAC, et maintenant, il ne sait plus. Peut-être que les rêves sont plus beaux s'ils restent des rêves. Peut-être, aussi, que le voilier dans son cœur a jeté l'ancre dans une mer d'un bleu limpide, d'un bleu qui n'existe qu'à Paris, d'un bleu qu'il appelle _bleu Marinette_, quand il fait gris et que sa plume le démange.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? C'est tout court mais je crois que ça me traînait dans la tête depuis assez longtemps, cette description de Luka. J'espère que vous le reconnaîtrez là-dedans, même si ça ne montre que les facettes de lui qui ne sont pas abordées dans le canon, celles que moi je lui imagine.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

À très vite !


	2. La Parisienne

Yo ! Du coup voilà un deuxième drabble pour le 24H du FoF, je le rajoute ici parce que même si ça n'est pas la suite ni rien, dans ma tête c'est une chanson que Luka écrit. Sur Chloé. Quand à savoir quand et comment il en est arrivé à écrire une chanson sur Chloé … Je sais pas, OK ? Peut-être que Juleka et Marinette lui ont parlé d'elle ? Peut-être qu'il va la rencontrer pour de vrai ?

En tout cas voilà.

Du coup, c'est sur le thème Parle-moi de moi, et c'est écrit en trente-et-une minutes !

Bonne lecture !

La Parisienne

Elle est toute seule dans sa bulle,

T' sais son bonheur elle le simule,

Et ça c'est nul, genre, vraiment nul.

.

Elle a son monde plein de paillettes

D'or, de diamants, comme une fête,

Sans invités, c'est pas si chouette.

.

Elle a des yeux d'un bleu limpide,

Elle a des ch'veux d'un blond platine,

Mais sa beauté se dilapide.

.

Elle regarde les autres de haut,

Passe sa vie sur de grands chevaux,

Ça c'est pas beau, vraiment pas beau.

.

Mais pour la comprendre il faut voir,

Ses vieux parents et leur grande gloire,

Ça fout l' cafard, j'en broie du noir.

.

Prendre la lumière, ça fait de l'ombre,

Cache-misère pour les décombres,

D'une gamine au cœur trop sombre.

.

Elle dit : « Parle-moi de moi,

C'est pas sorcier,

Regarde-moi,

J'veux exister !

.

« Parle-moi de moi,

De mes yeux clairs,

Non, m'ignore pas,

Pas comme ma mère.

.

« Parle-moi de moi,

Comme je suis belle,

Ma peau de soie,

Une ritournelle. »

.

Elle fait de sa face une peinture,

Le maquillage, c'est une valeur sûre,

Ce qui est vrai c'est bien trop dur.

.

Elle a une pote qu'elle tue chaque jour,

Mais on lui a pas appris l'amour,

C'est pas dans ses livres de cours.

.

Elle a un mec qu'elle aime bien,

Et elle voudrait qu'il soit le sien,

Un chouette sac à main, ou un pantin.

.

Gueule d'ange, cœur d'homme,

Et langue de pute, on s'étonne,

Et elle, elle s'illusionne.

.

Elle a des talons à ses pieds,

Elle est l'étalon du lycée,

Elle a les garçons à ses pieds.

.

Et elle leur dit :

« Parle-moi de moi,

C'est pas sorcier,

Regarde-moi,

J'veux exister !

.

« Parle-moi de moi,

De mes yeux clairs,

Non, m'ignore pas,

Pas comme ma mère.

.

« Parle-moi de moi,

Comme je suis belle,

Ma peau de soie,

Une ritournelle. »

.

Ce qu'elle est belle, la Parisienne,

Ce qu'il est triste son cœur d'ébène,

Ce qu'elle est con quand elle le veut,

C'est qu'elle confond amour et jeu,

.

Lalalala, la Parisienne,

Lalalala, elle pue la haine,

Lalalala, mais pas la sienne,

Lalalala, la Parisienne.

.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un retour !

À très vite !


	3. Ode à Demain

Yo ! Du coup, une autre chanson de Luka, cette fois-ci sur Marinette. Écrite pour les 24H du FoF sur le prompt Demain n'arrivera jamais donné par **Loir** en dix-neuf minutes.

Ode à Demain

Tu lui diras demain,

Tu penses aujourd'hui,

C'est une belle routine.

.

Tu le sais, pourtant, petite fille,

Que si si fort demain brille,

C'est parce qu'il n'arrivera jamais.

.

Tu lui diras demain,

Tu penses dans ton lit,

Tu rêves, tu imagines.

.

Mais demain, ce n'est pas une date,

Demain on sera aujourd'hui,

Vu d'hier on serait demain,

C'est un bazar, alors tout rate.

.

Tu lui diras demain,

Tu penses en t'endormant,

Pour clore tes yeux tranquille.

.

Demain est un enfant,

Qui court contre le vent,

Et jamais on ne le rattrape.

.

Demain est un sale môme,

Qui ne tient pas ses promesses,

Qui pose lapin sur lapin,

Et dans la détresse nous laisse.

.

Tu lui diras demain,

Tu penses dans ton sommeil,

Et tu y crois comme à tes rêves.

.

Moi je t'aime au présent,

Aujourd'hui ici et maintenant,

Paris, juillet, en quatre temps.

.

Mais je te chanterai ça demain,

En attendant je dois dormir,

Allez au pays de mes rêves,

Où parfois tu me tiens la main.

.

.

Et voilà !

C'est totalement dérythmé mais c'était marrant à écrire, des couplets qui ressemblent à rien.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé !


	4. Ohé du château !

Yo ! Du coup, encore pour les 24H du FoF, cette fois sur le thème _Un château de cartes en Espagne_, une petite chanson qui a mis vingt minutes à écrire, et qui est pour Juleka !

Oh, et j'ai mis des points dans les autres chansons parce que feufeu veut pas garder ma mise en page mais je veux bien qu'on voie les couplets quand même, c'est lus agréable à lire. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

_Ohé, du château !_

Ohé, Ohé, du château !

Un château pour ma sœur !

Des fantômes qui font peur !

De la place pour son cœur !

De l'espace pour ses erreurs !

.

Dis, ça t'ira, ma Juleka ?

Si t'as que moi, si t'as que moi ?

.

Une château en Espagne,

Elle aimerait, tu crois ?

La cave pleine de champagne,

C'est pas son genre d'endroit :

Plutôt château hanté

Qu'a ses histoires à raconter,

Oui, Juleka les écouterait,

Et je les aurais inventées.

.

Un château qu'on se construirait,

Un bateau où on naviguerait,

Un château d' cartes ou bien en jouet,

J'suis l'As de Pique, le frère aîné,

Est né plus tôt mais c'est bien elle,

Mon Roi de Trèfle, ma Jouvencelle,

Mon Porte-chance, ma sœur, ma Reine,

Mon Lucky Charm qui se promène.

.

Dis, ça te va, Juleka ?

Dis, ça te va, j'ai que ça.

.

À t'offrir un château de notes,

Que je chanterai à ta porte

Juste des mots que j'ai piochés

Dans nos souvenirs bleus et violets.

.

Moi, ça me va Juleka,

Quand j'ai que toi, quand j'ai que toi.

.

.

.

Voilà !

À très vite !


	5. Dans son bain

Yo ! Euh, il restait pas beaucoup de temps donc j'ai fait une chanson ? J'imagine bien Luka écrire ça sur le pont du Liberté, à imaginer. Voilà. Pour les 24H du FoF, sur le prompt Faire des bulles, écrit en dix minutes environ !

Bonne lecture !

Dans son bain

Marinette elle a un rêve,

C'est qu'elle veut prendre un bain,

Prendre le temps,

Enfin,

.

De prendre le temps.

.

Mettre en pause la cité,

Le boucan, les lumières,

Juste, fermer ses paupières,

Plus voir les lampadaires,

Simplement,

.

Se baigner.

.

Elle a un rêve, elle le nourrit,

Dans l'eau elle penserait à sa vie,

Prendrait quelques bonnes décisions,

Et cette idée ça la réjouit,

.

Ça l'aide.

.

À tenir les autres jours,

Quand le monde fait la course,

Pas le temps de faire un détour,

Ni même de penser à l'amour,

.

Elle court.

.

Contre la montre,

Contre le temps,

Des rêveries un peu

Moins souvent.

.

Mais Marinette,

Elle oublie pas,

Elle a un rêve cette fille-là,

Et ça se sent quand elle te parle,

Ça s'entend quand elle y songe.

.

Elle oublie pas,

.

Nan, c'est dans sa tête qu'elle fait des bulles,

Des coccinelles, des libellules,

Volent au bord de sa baignoire,

Pour ça c'est pas trop tard.

.

En attendant,

.

Elle donne ses bulles,

Dans des sourires et des mimiques,

Donne son rêve,

Comme un tic-tac,

Partage la trêve,

Dans un contact,

.

Elle est mon rêve.

.

Elle le sait pas,

Moi je le vis,

Je touche ses bulles

Sans qu'elles n'éclatent,

Ma rainette,

.

Dans l'eau du bain.

.

.

.

Vilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Des bisous !


	6. Seize ans

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en décalé mais toujours en moins d'une heure sur le thème Avorter donné par **Misty.** C'est très inspiré par tout ce que j'ai pu lire, écouter et entendre sur le sujet, notamment le roman _Dix-sept ans_ de Colombe Schneck, très court, très simple et vraiment merveilleux, et la chanson _Non, tu n'as pas de nom_, d'Anne-Sylvestre.

Bonne lecture !

Seize ans

Seize ans c'est c' que j'ai aujourd'hui,

Et devant moi y a toute ma vie,

Seize ans c'est bien, on a le temps,

J'écris pour toi, mon Grand Absent …

.

Merci d'être pas né,

Merci pour tout ce que t'as laissé,

Comme place, Carcasse,

.

Merci pour la liberté,

Les ports que Maman a écumés,

Pour ma richesse, Détresse,

.

Merci pour l'école ou je vais,

Si si c'est grâce à toi, tu sais,

Mon insouciance, Petite Absence,

.

Seize ans ça rime avec Maman,

Que dans les chansons qui font pleurer,

Que dans les dîners où on vient se cacher,

Que dans les regrets des soirs d'été.

.

Merci de ton silence,

Même si Maman a le sien rance,

Elle se soigne, elle gagne.

.

Merci de jamais exister

Tous les cris que t'as pas poussés,

Ça compte, la honte.

.

Merci d'être parti si vite,

Et c'était mieux qu'on se quitte,

Avant, l'Enfant.

.

Seize ans ça rime avec Maman,

Dans des airs que j' veux pas chanter,

Des airs dont t'as pu échapper,

T'as de la chance d'y avoir coupé.

.

Merci de pas avoir de nom,

Et n'en veut pas à tous ces cons,

Qui te pleurent, Malheur.

.

Merci de me laisser te dire,

Que tout ça me permet de rire,

D'aimer, Pas Né.

.

J'ai pas de grand frère ça me va,

J'aim'rais pas qu'on me fasse la loi,

Seize ans rime avec ma Maman,

C'est l'âge de son avortement.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Je m'émeut un peu toute seule avec cette chanson, même si le rythme est pas méga clair. Je me demande ce que ça pourrait faire à Anarka, d'entendre son fils chanter ça.

J'ai très envie d'avoir vos retours là-dessus !

Des bisous !


	7. P'tite reine

Yo ! Et voici une nouvelle chanson de Luka, écrite pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Reine** donné par **Misty** parce que – comment ne pas penser à Chloé ?

Ça fait suite au final de la saison 3, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, ça ne spoile pas mais ça risque de manquer d'intérêt.

Bonne lecture !

P'tite reine

J' voudrais vous raconter l'histoire,

La plus triste de mon monde,

J'aurais eu du mal à y croire,

Si je sentais pas comme ça gronde …

C'est l'histoire d'une reine … qui tombe.

P'tite reine,

Toute seule au milieu de l'arène,

P'tite fille,

Tu vois bien comme tu t'égosilles,

« P'tite pute »,

C'est un mot qui prédit ta chute.

Je dis pas qu'elle avait raison,

Juste qu'elle s'était trompée,

Elle a préféré du poison,

À ceux qui la laissaient tomber …

C'est l'histoire d'une reine … dans l'ombre.

P'tite reine,

Qui donc t'as fait lâcher les rênes ?

P'tite puce,

Tu t' serais jetée sous un bus,

P'tite bête,

Sans cavalier, sans roi sans maître …

Un battement d'ailes de papillon,

C'est la tristesse et la panique,

Une grenade à fragmentation,

Dans ses pensées, dans sa logique,

C'est l'histoire d'une reine … qui pleure.

P'tite reine,

Ton orgueil nous fait de la peine,

P'tite fille,

C'est ta bonté que tu maquilles,

« P'tite pute »,

L'injustice répond à l'injuste.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est pas la chanson que je préfère, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura un peu plu !

Des bisous !


	8. Objection, votre Horreur

Yo ! Pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Objection !

Bonne lecture !

**TW : mention de viol**

Objection votre Horreur

Objection, votre Horreur.

Je ne suis pas d'accord,

Il doit y avoir une erreur,

Vous n'avez pas bien regardé son corps,

Elle se tord,

Elle se mord,

Les lèvres,

Elle se perd,

Ça me perce,

Le cœur.

Objection, votre Horreur,

Êtes-vous aveugle ou sourd ?

Si c'était votre sœur,

Vous oseriez piétiner sa tour ?

De mémoire,

De douleurs,

Rassemblées,

Un miroir,

De sa peur,

Des années.

Objection, votre Horreur,

Plongez dans son regard,

Car c'est là que se meurt,

Sa confiance à votre égard,

Ses espoirs.

La Justice lui donne tort,

Vous vous trompez,

Vous la blessez,

Aveugles à la douleur,

De ce corps,

Qui crie,

Votre Horreur,

Votre Honneur,

Quand a-t-il fui ?

Objection, votre Horreur,

Ne pardonnez pas le violeur,

Ne faites pas croire à une erreur,

Vous êtes complice, et malfaiteur.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Luka est bien du genre à se positionner en chanson sur tout ce qui est féminisme, combats politiques etc., parce que bah … Il est Parisien, de gauche et tout donc voilà.


End file.
